Andrea (2012-2015)
"This new strawberry milkshake recipe is your best yet, Marie!" "Music puts life in full color!" "I've got a song in my heart!" "Music moves me, literally!" "Dance, sing and love your way through life!" "The things I build are unique, just like me!" "Life's a stage!" "Do you want to hear my new song, Jazz?" "I've got a great idea for a song." "Well, that was a fun adventure!" Andrea is part of the LEGO Friends franchise. She is one of the five main characters of the theme. This version of the character last appeared in 2015. Official LFChE Bio Andrea is a born performer and dreams of becoming a singing superstar. She knows it will take hard work, as well as talent, so Andrea practices every day and saves the wages from her part-time job at the City Park Café to buy sparkly stage outfits. Andrea is a talented dancer and actress, but singing is her passion. She writes all her own songs and loves to perform them - on stage, at school, or just into a ketchup bottle at the City Park Café. Andrea also loves ice cream. Andrea writes a blog, Andrea's Alley, in which she shares her thoughts with online friends all around the world. Fun Facts * It is quite possible that Andrea was named after a Scala character of the same name. Scala was a predecessor to Friends, however, it ended in 2001. * Four characters, besides Andrea herself, use Andrea's head piece: Chloe, Ella, Nicole and Sarah. * Andrea's hair piece is also used by Laurie. * Since Andrea creates a song to help her memorise the smoothie recipe in "Andrea's First Day" she is likely an auditory learner. * Andrea has written at least three songs within the show: Ranch Romance, Forever Us and Friends Trust Friends. * In "The Grand Hotel," it was revealed that Andrea has a cousin named Cassie. However, Cassie has never appeared in any sets or episodes. * According to a LEGO Club magazine Andrea's favourite style of dance is salsa. * According to a LEGO Club magazine Andrea would like to be a singer when she grows up. Appearances Sets * City Park Café (3061) * Andrea's Stage (3932) * Andrea's Bunny House (3938) * Heartlake City Pool (41008) * Andrea's Bedroom (41009) * Andrea's Mountain Hut (41031) * Heartlake Juice Bar (41035) * Jungle Rescue Base (41038) * Heartlake Hot Air Balloon (41097) * Heartlake Grand Hotel (41101) * 2015 Advent Calendar (41102) * Pop Star Show Stage (41105) Polybags * Beach (30100) * Birthday Party (30107) * Andrea's Beach Lounge (30114) * Pop Star Red Carpet (30205) Other Merchandise * Andrea Key Light (5004248) Episodes * New Girl in Town * Stephanie's Surprise Party * Dolphin Cruise * Country Girls * Emma's Dilemma * Friends of the Jungle * Andrea's Big Moment * Kate's Island * The Grand Hotel Webisodes * Andrea's First Day * Bored Beach Blues * Quit Monkeying Around * All We Need is Juice * Speaking of Parrots * Nice Prank * Drawn Together * Noisy Camping Trip * Room for Practice * The Mystery of the Missing Fruit Gallery AndreaMinidoll.png|Andrea minidoll in her original outfit Lego-Friends-Character-Andrea.jpg|Andrea in the episodes. Wikia-Visualization-Main,legofriends.png LEGO Friends Dolphin Cruise 2013 720p WEBRip AAC2 0 H 264 mkv snapshot 13 37 -2015 04 29 10 39 03-.png Explore Ranch Tout 1488x842 16-9 744 2x.jpg Explore popstar issue1 1488x842 744w 2x.jpg Explore Mall Tout 1488x842 16-9 744 2x.jpg Explore Jungle Tout 1488x842 16-9 744 2x.jpg Explore Juice Tout 1488x842 16-9 744 2x.jpg Explore Heartcard Tout 1488x842 16-9 744w 2x.jpg Explore Beach Tout 1488x842 16-9 744 2x.jpg Article 1104x794 issue5.png CKWjX8zUkAAY9tw.png IMG_20170731_113123800.jpg|LEGO Friends Character Encyclopedia page for Andrea. Andrea in the ranch.png|Andrea in "Country Girls". Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Female Characters